


Seven Deadly Sins

by 00Liner



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Liner/pseuds/00Liner
Summary: Sins that are most powerful and destructive of all.
Kudos: 13





	Seven Deadly Sins

**Author's Note:**

> So bear with this yeah? I did not proofread this shit so don't expect and for those who does not like twice to be ship on each other do me a favor leave yeah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sins that are more powerful and destructive as you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So bear with this shit yeah? I did not proofread this so it's an actual shit and ofc if you don't like twice being ship to each other do me a favor and leave yeah? THANK YOU

_Have you heard about the seven deadly sins?_

_Sins that are more powerful than you think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10 likes then I'll drop the first chpt!


End file.
